


One of Those Days

by Youreworthfightingfor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love my boys, Kissing, Love, M/M, kids in love, one of those days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreworthfightingfor/pseuds/Youreworthfightingfor
Summary: Everyone has bad days, even the most popular Jock in school.





	One of Those Days

“Sam? Honey? Are you up?”

 

The bedroom door opened to a dimly lit room, most of the light coming from the door. Sam Heartlock twisted in his bed, bundling him up in his comforter. He let out a tired groan, burying his face in his pillow. He felt a dip in his bed as his mother sat next to him.

 

“Sam, your going to be late for school.” His mother spoke softly.

 

Sam rolled to face her, trying to give her a soft smile, “I’m awake, I’ll get up in a sec.”

 

His mother smiled, “Do you want me to pick out your outfit?”

 

Sam shook his head as he forced himself up, “You don’t have to.”

 

“Too late.” His mother rose and moved to his dresser.

 

Sam slowly pushed himself out of bed joining his mother. He rested his head on her shoulder, “You are the best, mom.”

 

She leaned her head back on his, “I know darling.” She cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek, “Now get dressed, go to school, end the week off strong.”

 

As his mother closed the bedroom door, Sam took in a breath, holding it for four seconds, then releasing. He looked down at the outfit his mother had chosen for him and sighed. He got dressed, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He took in another breath as he made his way upstairs and out the door. Sam opened his car door and started the engine.

 

“Okay,” Sam spoke softly to himself, “Let’s get through today.”

 

.

 

_-Freshman Year-_

 

_“He broke up with Leo yesterday.”_

 

_Sam swallowed the bite of potatoes as the lunch table continued to talk gossip about some ginger kid. His girlfriend, Brittney Buas, sat close to him, leaning on him as her arm wrapped around his neck._

 

_Brit closed her eyes, “Honestly, Leo’s prank was totally laughable. I mean, Will didn’t even see it coming. What a loser, right babe?”_

 

_Sam gulped as he turned to face her, their faces inches apart, “What are you talking about?”_

 

_She huffed, “Of course you’re not listening.”_

 

_The girl across the table, Lilith, spoke out, “We’re talking about the guy Brit outed at the beginning of the year. William? Ring any bells?”_

 

_Sam stared at her blankly causing Lilith to shake her head. She looked around the cafeteria, pointing 3 tables away from them, “The curls.”_

 

_Sam turned to find this boy, noticing him. The boy was talking to a girl sitting across from him. The girl turned to see him and glared at him. Sam snapped his head back to his table, “That girl seems protective.”_

 

_“Sky is such a stuck up. She’s like his guard dog.” Lilith says as she takes a bite of her chicken. Brit nods in agreement, as so the rest of the table. Sam turns back to look at the boy with curls again, but instead he is face to face with Skye’s t-shirt. He looks up at her glaring eyes._

 

_Skye continues to glare, “What are you looking at Heartlock?”_

 

_Sam opens his mouth but Brit beats him to it._

 

_“Oh hi Dirt!” Brit wraps her arm around Sam again to show that he is hers, “You should be careful, you shouldn’t stray so far away from your owner, he might get hurt… again.” Brit chuckles and the rest of the table joined in except for Sam, who just stared at his plate._

 

_“Maybe you should keep your boyfriend on a tighter leash,” Skye slammed her hands on the table in front of Sam, causing him to look up at her. She looked back at William, then at Sam again, “He’s off limits. So whatever Heartbreaking plan you were thinking of? I’d forget about it.”_

 

_“What? I-” Sam started but was interrupted by Brittney's hand cover his mouth._

 

_“My boyfriend isn’t gay. And if he was? He would never date a loser like him."_

 

_Skye huffed at her as the bell rang for their next class. Brittney ignored her as she placed a kiss on Sam's cheek before getting up, "I gotta go, see you later baby." She stood up giving Skye a smirk, "Bye Dirt."_

 

_The rest of the table left with her. Skye made her way in the opposite direction. Sam stood and walked after her, "Skye, listen, I wasn't planning anything. The table was just talking about-"_

 

_"Leo." Skye turned around to face him, "I know, everyone is. You're not special Heartlock."_

 

_Sam looked at her, "Why do you hate me? We barely know each other."_

 

_Skye glared at him, "I know that Jocks like you have nothing going for them except being daddy's perfect son and playing with there Barbie dolls," she dumped her tray, putting it on the stack above the trash can, "Speaking of Barbie dolls, you should make sure yours doesn't go home with the wrong boy."_

 

_"What?"_

 

_Skye moved away from him, "Bye Sam."_

 

.

 

“Earth to Heartlock? Hello?”

 

Sam turned his head to see Josh leaning against the locker. Josh smiled, “Hey! He’s back! You doing okay bro?”

 

“Yeah, just tired.” Sam slammed his locker door as he started off towards his next class. Josh walked beside him.

 

“You’ve been ‘tired’ for the past week. I think you just miss your boyfriend.”

 

Sam looked down at the floor, “I do miss him. A lot.”

 

Josh placed an arm on Sam’s right shoulder, “He comes back from his trip tomorrow, you can spend the whole day with him Saturday.”

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

“Hey losers!”

 

The two look forward to see Skye and Charity walking towards them. Skye playfully punches Sam’s shoulder, “What’s up big guy? You look better than yesterday.”

 

Sam punches her back, “Yeah well that’s because I only have to go one more day without W’dubs.”

 

Charity and Skye exchange a glance smirking at each other, before Charity turned back to face the boys, “Honestly, I’m proud that you didn’t die this whole week.”

 

“Don’t give him too much credit, he still has one more class to go.” Skye smirks at him as she joins Josh at his side. The four make their way to their classes. Josh and Charity duck off into math as the other two slip into the Science lab.

 

“One more class.” Sam mumbles under his breath. Skye nods, copying him.

 

“One more class.”

 

.

 

_-Junior year-_

 

_The room was full of movement. Students danced to the beat of the popular pop songs, enjoying the time with their friends. Sam danced along with them until he felt a pull on his arm. He turned to see Lilith pulling him out of the center and into the side room. Lilith dragged him over to circle of people sitting on the floor._

 

_"Guess who brought the party!" Lilith smiled._

 

_The circle cheered as Sam sat down next to Chase and Josh. He accepted the cup of beer Josh handed to him and took a sip, "Why was I dragged in here?"_

 

_Lilith walked to the other side of the circle and placed herself between two of the other preps, "Because we wanted to play spin the bottle! Tristan went to find two more players but we can start without them-"_

 

_"No need Lil, I got the final two right here."_

 

_Sam turned with the group watching Tristan bring Skye and Will towards them. Sam was drawn to Will, as he walked uncomfortably towards the circle. His eyes locked with his for a second before Will flickered them away. Sam felt a sudden heat run across his cheeks as he turned back to face the center._

 

_Josh waved at them, "Hey party people, come join the cool kids." Sam turned and watched as Josh move away allowing the two to come in. Will hesitated before sitting next to Sam on his left, Skye joining him. Sam kept his eyes forward, afraid to lock eyes with her. Instead he focused on Lilith, who rolled her eyes at them._

 

_"Tristan, why them?" Lilith raised a brow as Tristan sat down._

 

_"Cus they're my friends, Lilith. You got a problem?"_

 

_Lilith put her hands up, "No, no, let's just get this game started."_

 

_Lilith placed an empty bottle in the center and spun it._

 

_The group played a few rounds, answering small questions and doing dumb dares. Lilith laughed as she spun the bottle again. It twisted clockwise, spinning rapidly until finally slowing down. Sam gulped as the tip of the bottle stopped in front of him. He felt everyone's eyes move towards him as one of Lilth's friends, Carter, smiled and pulled a card from the deck of Truth or Dare._

 

_"Truth or dare Sammy?"_

 

_"Please don't call me that."_

 

_Carter frowned, "Stop avoiding the question, Truth or Dare?"_

 

_Sam tilted his head, "Do I really get a choice here?"_

 

_The girl smiled, "Not really, but you saying it will make it better."_

 

_Sam rolled his eyes, "Dare, I guess."_

 

_Carter smiled, feeling pleased, as she read the Dare on the card aloud, "I dare you to kiss the person to your left for 5 seconds."_

 

_Sam froze, looking at Carter, before turning his head to the left. His eyes meet Will's silver grey ones. He stares at him for a little to long before he quickly turns his head back to Carter._

 

_"That can't be it."_

 

_Carter nods, "But it is and you gotta do it. And it's just a dare dude."_

 

_Sam turned towards Will again who looked frozen in time. Sam felt heat cross his face again when they locked eyes once more. Sam opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Skye placing a hand on Will's shoulder._

 

_Skye leaned into her best friend, "You don't have to do anything William, this is just a stupid dare."_

 

_Will turned to her, "I-I know, but," he turned back to face Sam, "It's just a stupid dare, r-right?"_

 

_Sam could feel heat creeping up his neck as he spoke, "Y-Yeah, just a stupid dare."_

 

_"Oh hurry it up already."_

 

_The next few seconds feel like minutes. Sam leaned in slowly and awkwardly towards the curly haired boy. As he leaned, he instinctively moved his hands with him, gently placing them on the ones folded in Will's lap. The sudden touch causes Will to twitch as Sam closes the gap between them._

 

_Their lips lock together, for only those 5 seconds, then part. Sam pulled away staring dumbly forward. He turned away, noticing Lilith holding her phone up. She looked angered but also amused, "That was totally worth it Sammy."_

 

_Sam froze as he watched the group chuckle and start small chatter with each other. He jumped at the sudden loss of heat next to him as Will stood up. Sam noticed the shaking coming from him and stood to try and calm him. He reached forward but was pushed away by Skye as Will turned, quickly leaving the room._

 

_Sam followed after him, pushing his way through the jamming crowd. He spotted William at the entrance. Sam fumbled his way towards the him, grabbing his arm, "Will, I had no idea she was-"_

 

_Will pulled his arm out of his grip, avoiding Sam's eyes, "It's f-fine Sam, it was just a stupid dare."_

 

_"But you were pressured into it-"_

 

_Will lifted his hand to cover Sam's mouth, raising his eyes to meet the ocean one's staring at him. Sam could feel a tingling feeling skip across his skin as Will gave him a soft smile._

 

_"It's okay Sam. Just, forget about it, okay?"_

 

_Will pulled away, lowering his hand as he gave Sam one last soft smile before turning to leave with Skye close behind._

 

_Sam stood on the steps as they got into the car and drove off. He placed a hand at his chest, clenching his shirt. The tingling had faded and turned into butterflies in the stomach. Sam looked out in the direction the two left._

 

_He sighed and mumbled under his breath, "If only forgetting was that easy."_

 

.

 

The final bell for the school day echoed throughout the hallways and rooms, causing a ruckus of sound bounce back. Sam finished up the lab he was on before he made his way towards the classroom door. He exited with Skye and Charity who were talking about Prom ideas.

 

"What if we do an underwater theme?"

 

"Yeah, because we all want to drown. Nice one Chair."

 

"You know what I mean!"

 

"Did I though?"

 

Sam shut his eyes, "Guys, I'm gonna go home, I got AP homework-"

 

Skye's voice rose, "What? No! I mean- You at least have to exit with us!"

 

Sam was not pleased with the sudden tug at his arm, leading him towards the music side doors. He didn't try and pull away, he just let her pull him along. As they neared the side door, Skye released him.

 

"Okay, you know what? I just remembered me and Charity gotta talk to Mrs. Kaybel about Prom stuff. So you go on without us. See ya Sam!"

 

And just like that, the girls wave him goodbye and walk back down the hallway they came. Sam stands alone for a second, taking in what just happened. He let out a sigh before turning to leave.

 

The fresh air hit his face softly, filling him with a warm feeling of comfort. The feeling faded as his mind wished he could hold onto the one thing that gives him comfort. His heart sank as he reached his car. Before finding his keys, his cell phone chimed causing him to pause and take it out of his pocket. He opened the notification, a message from Will.

 

**Mine:** Hey, you should turn around

 

Sam stared, confused, looking up as he did as the text asked. His eyes met with the stormy grey ones he fell in love with. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered as his heart skipped a beat as he stared at his boyfriend, _his came-home-a-day-early boyfriend_ , who was smiling back at him. Sam opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find any words to explain how happy he was too see him. So instead, he just stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the small comfort he needed so desperately to hold.

 

Will laughed into Sam's shoulder, "I missed you too."

 

Sam squeezed him closer, "I'm not letting go anytime soon."

 

Will squeezed back, "I'm glad I used the restroom before then."

 

Sam chuckled into Will's shoulder, moving his head so he could kiss the side of his neck. He placed a few before Will squirmed back, smiling all giddily.

 

"Staap, you know I'm ticklish!" Will looked up at him, his face reddening.

 

Sam's smile grew as he leaned back in to place a kiss on his forehead, "I missed you so much. You can't ever leave me again," he pulled him in so their chest touched, "I just might die."

 

Will chuckled, "I can't make any promises."

 

Sam then kissed Will's cheek before hugging him once more. The two stood their for a solid 5 minutes before Will lifted his head again. He just smiled at him, raising his hands to cup the ocean boy's face.

 

"I missed this." Will said with a full hearted smile.

 

Sam grabbed Will's left wrist, moving his head so he could kiss his boyfriend's palm, "I missed us."

 

He let the small curly haired boy pull him in for a kiss. Their lips locked for a few seconds before Will attempted to pull away. Sam stopped him, grabbing the back of his curls and kept him close and them connected. A minute passed before Will freed himself, drifting back, holding Sam's hands.

 

Sam let himself breathe, "You are my comfort zone." This causes another laugh to slip out of William. Sam slipped his fingers through Will's, licking their hands together, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

Will's smile stayed as he rested his head against Sam's chest, "You're such a romantic nerd."

 

Sam leaned into him, resting his head on top of Will's, "I'm _your_ romantic nerd."

 

Will moved so he could see Sam's ocean eyes, speaking with a soft breath, "Yeah."

 

Sam smiled, bumping his forehead into Will's, keeping it there. He moved forward, holding him close again, leaving no gap between them. His nose tapped Will's, "Let's go somewhere."

 

"Somewhere?" Will questioned with a smirk.

 

Sam stepped backward, pulling Will with him towards the car, "You owe me."

 

Will looked amused as he stepped closer to him and the car, "Oh yeah? And what do I owe you?"

 

Sam felt his face heat up, "U-Uh, a week's worth of cuddles?"

 

Will's smirk stayed, "Hmm, okay," he placed a short kiss against Sam's lips, "I think I have time for that."

 

Sam moved his hands from Will's to cup his face, "Hey W'dubs?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

Sam watched as the boy looked at him with questioning, soft, eyes. He moved his hand through Will's curls, causing the fingers face to flush with even more pink.

 

Sam felt gravity pull him in, placing his lips against his.

 

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
